Trouble for the Longbottoms
by jlrichards
Summary: This story takes place after A British Auror in and American court. The first few chapters lead in then after the Longbottom wedding Luna and Neville are found comatose, their consciousness has been transported back to the first war. This is where the bulk book will take place. The T rating is due to a pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world, and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Chapter 1... Ambition Accomplished.

Harry had returned from America, he had once again taken on Dark wizards and survived, few knew how powerful he had become, and most of those were dead. Now he was standing on a stage with 6 other witches and wizards, all of them were older than he was, he was the youngest certified Auror ever in the history in Great Britain, if not the world. All of them dressed in white robes

Sitting in the front row of the by the stage was the whole Weasley family minus one, also Neville, Luna, Hermione, Minerva, Tonks and Lupin, the rest of the row was filled with people for the other 6 people on the stage. Also on the stage was the one Weasley not in the front row, Mr. Weasley, Harry's boss, as well as Minister Kingsley. Mr. Weasley was talking to the crowd.

"These young ladies and gentleman you see before you, have passed four years of trials, all seven, fought the Dark Lord in the last war. They will be a credit to the Aurors service, and I will be proud to be the supervisor of each of them. Now to give the oath of office to all these new Aurors is Minister Kinsley".

Kinsley moved up to the podium which turned around so that it faced the Aurors. "Hold out your wands and repeat after me. "I, state your name" all of the recruits repeated this with their names but Harry almost laughed and said state your name, but he didn't, as this was a magical oath. "Will uphold the laws of Magical Britain, and protect all peoples, Magical, Pure blood, Half blood, Muggle born and Muggle. I will maintain the secrecy of the magical world and follow the orders of my superiors as long as they do not violate the charter of Magical Britain". At this point, one golden and one silver stream of light began at each persons wand and wrapped around and down the arm and then around the bodys and finally enclosing each one in a gold and silver cocoon, then the cocoon split and melted away each Auror was now in dark blue robes.

Everyone in the audience stood and clapped and cheered. Rita Skeeter's quill scratched away as everyone clapped. Harry could see her smile, he knew it couldn't be good. The 7 new aurors left the stage and went to a reception for all 7 of them, the Weasley's had planned a big Weasley fest at the burrow after the official reception.

"Harry, I am so glad to see you". Rita said as she pulled out her quill.

"Rita this is a celebration and I won't be giving an interview or anything else today and if you wish one please contact the Aurors public relations office". Harry spun on his heels and walked away, as he walked through the crowd Rita tried to follow and he path was blocked as Harry's family, the Weasleys, and all his friends closed the place he had walked through and she could not follow. Molly hugged him. "Mom, I am so glad to have all the family here, I wish I had my real parents here, but you and the family are my real family now". Molly now had tears of joy running down her face. Rita had disappeared, and the celebration went on.

When the official party was over Harry and all his friend and family went back to the burrow. Some of the house elves from Hogwarts had been sent by Minervia to fix a feast and that they did, as they began to slip away Harry grabbed the head elf, "You and your help need to stay and enjoy this feast, the elves eyes got wide,"We would not presume Mast", "You will stay and eat and enjoy. Dobby and Creature were my friends, I would take it as an honor to have you here to represent them as they could not come. "As you wish Master Potter".

Harry moved away and got into a conversation with Fred, George and Ron about the Chudley Cannons and Holyhead Harpy game to be played the next day. He looked over and saw that Luna had cornered Ginny and was speaking animatedly to her. Ginny looked worried and Harry headed over.

"Hello Ladies. What has you all in a tither". Said Harry keeping his voice light and cheery.

"Harry, tell Luna that You know who is gone, Dead, you killed him in front of everyone".

Harry looked puzzled, "We destroyed all his horicruxes and I dueled him and he died", Ginny looked satisfied but Luna looked worried even though her dreamy gaze, Harry had learned that often she sensed and understood things others didn't. "What has you so worked up Luna?"

"Voldermort is still here, sort of... I could feel him after your wedding and he had been around Hogwarts since Neville and I arrived there, it is hard to explain, he is not the same as when you fought him. He seems to be different but at the same time the same".

"So what you are saying is that we have a close copy of Voldermort but not the exact same thing?"

"Yeah that is as close as I can describe it" Harry had in a theory class on powerful magic learned the theory of quantum multiverse, this is where there are multiple dimensions that are similar but not the same, with different history or future. There was controversy if things besides gravity could cross the boundaries between the dimensions. Muggle theory said only gravity interacted but a new theory in the magical world said that with a large enough discharge of magic that a temporary tear would be created so things could pass through but, you would never know what dimension you would be going into and likely could not return. In Harry's life two large discharges had occurred, both had involved Vodermort and Harry. Could Voldermort from another dimension came through or possibly a piece of soul?.

"Luna, I don't think we have to worry but I will see if I can look into it for you"

"Thanks Harry that makes me feel better".

Harry, Ginny and Luna moved over to talk to Neville who was to marry Luna in a short time. Neville pulled Harry aside, "Harry, I know we are not as close as you and Ron, but you are my best friend except for Luna, I would like to ask you to be my best man".

Harry was stunned, he had not saw this coming, "Of course I will, I am honored".

The party went late into the night with WWW fireworks, a lot of butter beer and Ogdans fire whiskey, Harry was so stuffed and tired instead of apperating back to Potter manor, Harry and Ginny flooed back home. After changing into night cloths they crawled into bed and were fast asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning Harry headed to work, his first full day as a full auror, the conversation with Luna still bothered him. Harry was put on a patrol in Knockturn alley, he spent the day checking shops for illegal magical and dark items. He confiscated items from several shops and handed out orders to appear before a magistrate. At the end of the day he talked to his supervisor, John Sullivan, about Luna and his feeling that she may know something and why he had those feeling.

"Harry, to tell the truth you have had more heavy duty dark magic experience, than anyone, you would have made Mad Eye jealous. If you feel a need to look into this I think you should, I will make an appointment with an unspeakable I know, he goes by the name Croaker. Check with me in the morning, I will make sure you are free for the meeting."

"Thank you, Supervisor Sullivan".

"Harry that is John, I feel honored to have you as one of my aurors. Now go home to that new bride of yours".

"Thanks, John. You have a nice evening".

Harry went home, then Ginny and Harry move on and head to the Burrow to meet Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Harry was itching to get to the match, "Come on folks I haven't seen quidditch since I went to America, I jus wish I was playing".

Ginny just smiled, "You could have, 3 teams wanted you to try out".

"I think I am doing things right, but I am in a recreational league starting next month".

"You didn't tell me that!"

"I just signed up today, they asked if I could ask you and I told them I would".

"Oh, that sounds like fun". Her brothers just smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

Angela and the Harpies won, after the game she and a friend joined the group. After an enjoyable night Harry and Ginny went home and slept in on Saturday morning.

A/N: For those of you who have read my previous two fics I promised this in a couple of weeks, but it has been a couple of months. This fic will take a strange turn soon. This fic will follow, Luna and Neville not Harry and Ginny. If you haven't read Harry Potter Fugitive, and/or A British Auror in an American Court, you don't really need too but you may enjoy them. I am trying to find a beta reader on this one so please be patient as I am really trying to improve my fics.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...Unspeakable bond

Disclaimer: No money made... Don't own Harry Potter... He is the property of J.K. Rowling

"Harry", John called before the morning briefing, on Monday, "I set up an appointment for you to meet with Croaker, take this pen, it is a portkey, after morning briefing go to a private location and activate it with the words, I want to see the frog, it will take you to the meeting location".

"Where am I meeting him?"

"I don't really know, the unspeakables have several secret places to have meetings only accessible with proper clearance".

"I have bad luck with portkeys that I don't know where I am going".

"I understand but if you wish to meet him you have no choice".

"OK, well at least you know where I am, can I tell Ginny?"

"I wouldn't, he didn't say you couldn't but you should probably show you trust him".

'I've really only known of two Unspeakables one was a death eater and the other died for trying to take my prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. I can't say I have a lot of trust in that department".

'Harry, I can't blame you after all you have been though, but I have know Croaker since before he joined the ministry. You never know, but I feel you can trust him".

"OK, John I will leave it at that". Assignments were handed out at the briefing, Harry was to meet Tonks after his meeting, she knew that he had an evaluation that morning. Harry left the meeting and was going to go down to the level with the Department of Mysteries to activate the portkey but he ended up on a lift by himself. Harry drew his wand and covered himself with his cloak then activated the portkey "I want to see the frog". Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel and began to spin very fast, it took longer than any portkey he had ever used, he landed in snow outside a hut in some mountain range, snow was falling and smoke was coming from the chimney. Harry quickly cast an illusion charm to make it look as if there were no prints in the snow.

A man Harry recognized from the mess at the world cup came to the door he stepped outside leaving the door open a bit allowing Harry to slip inside. The man mumbled to himself, "John probably made the briefing long just to keep me here longer, he always pulls my chain".

Harry sat in a chair and took off his cloak while Croaker was getting a cup of tea, "I could use one of those myself". Croaker dropped his cup and moving more quickly than his age should have allowed dived behind the couch and came up ready to fire. Croaker's head appeared above the couch but Harry's wand was pointed at the far end.

" or should I call your Auror Potter or Lord?" it was strange as the voice came from where Harry was pointing his wand.

"If you put your wand away you can call me Harry".

"Most new aurors wouldn't have seen though my illusion", Croaker's head disappeared from above the couch and appeared at the end where Harry was covering with his wand. "I guess what I have heard is true about you".

"I have been under a death sentence from 11 years old. Since I was 17 I have dealt with 2 dark lords and many dark wizards, as well as spent over a year avoiding the government in two different countries. I have learned more magic in a year in America than most wizards do in a lifetime. It takes more than a simple illusion to fool me". While Harry said this he moved his wand to where the head had been before, "Can I call you Croaker?"

"Of course".

"I would advise you to stop with the childish attempt to trip me up so we can talk or I will just depart. You don't really think your wards will stop me".

Harry dissolved the illusion that Croaker had established, Croaker felt a wand tip at his throat, Harry released his own illusion. "That is how you do it. Now are we done playing games?"

"I'm sorry, I have heard so much about you, I had to see if it were true. I have found it is, please put your wand away". Harry released him and was no longer standing behind him but was sitting again in the chair. Harry was so happy for the charm he had been given in America.

"OK, I want to talk about possible dimensional breaches, if you would rather play games I will just leave".

"No, Mr. Potter, I am sorry, what do you wish to know?"

"My understanding is it takes the release of huge amounts of magical energy to cause a breach, is this correct?"

"Yes, that is the basis".

"I assumed there were two in my lifetime, one when Voldermort tried to kill me." Harry noticed that Croaker shuddered when the name was mentioned. The other was when Voldermort died and released his failsafe to destroy anyone who had succeeded in destroying him".

"You are right on that but there was also on an hour or so before Voldermort's death". We are not sure what caused it but we registered it".

"So you keep track of all of this".

"Yes, we keep track of it and other things having to due with magical energy. You, I know know the law of the conservation of magic, just like the law of the conservation of energy or mass, it states that magic can not be destroyed or created it can only change forms. This know we track the amount of energy that is in our dimension".

"So was there any changes in magical energy during those times?"

Croaker looked at Harry wondering how he should answer. "Harry, I am not supposed to talk about all of this but yes, two of those three times the magic changed. The one an hour before You know who's death, the magic level in our dimension dropped and after a time returned to normal. The other time was when You know who tried to kill you as a child, it increased a small but noticeable amount, after a few months we set the normal to that as we figured it was a mistake in the system. Do you know anything about those?"

This time Harry paused, I have a theory, I will tell you about the one and not the other". Harry paused again, "On the night I was attacked as a baby, I believe that part of the soul of Voldermort from another dimension, slipped through, it must have latched onto something living or it would have been pulled back through the riff, so if the level didn't go back to normal it is still here".

Croaker studied Harry, "Do you have anything else?"

"No, not at this time".

"You know owe me a debt Harry Potter, and my debt to John is done".

"No, first if your debt to John was paid I would not owe you, if I owed you, you still owe John. The thing is I believe you got more information than I did out of this conversation so if anything you owe me". Croakers face fell, Harry knew he was right, "Why don't we call it even for you and I, and things stay the same with John. Then next time we meet we will not worry about debt, as we could be useful to each other and not worry about giving advantage to one or the other. We will be bound by our ability to stop major problems I think will be coming".

"That makes sense Harry, let me drop the wards so you can leave". Croaker went to remove the wards looking back he saw that Harry was already gone". Wish I knew how he could do that but, I don't think I will ever find out".

Harry returned to work with much to think about. So there was a good chance there was a new Voldermort in this dimension, of course it may have been someone or thing other than Voldermort, but after what Luna had told him he was sure that it was him. He would have to research it some more.

"What's wrong Harry? You seem distracted, is there anything I can help with?"

"Tonks, I think there are some strange things going on, are you and Remus free tonight?"

"Yeah we are, what were you thinking?"

"I need to send a message to Ginny". Harry pulled out his wand and a silver thing shot out and they continued on to the Leaky caldron for lunch. Just before Tonks and Harry were getting ready to leave an owl flew in and dropped an envelope on Tonks plate.

"Harry, we need to head to Hogsmeade, there is a fight in the Three Broomsticks".

They apperated outside and headed in and found Hagrid holding Ron in one hand in the air and Fred in the other with George rolling on the floor laughing. Hagrid was bellowing, and there was smoke coming out of Ron's ears and blood coming out of Fred's nose and his eyes were turning black. Tonks hit Ron with Petrificus Totalus_, _and Harry did the same for Fred. Harry could see that there was smile behind Hagrid's beard.

"What is going on here?" Harry was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Arry, glad to see you, you need to come around for tea some time".

"How about tomorrow Hagird, if you have time?"  
"Tha be fine".

Tonks cleared her throat, Harry carried on, "OK, Hagrid set them down one over there and one on the other side of the room". Harry looked around and saw that the bar was a wreck. Harry walked over to Fred and Tonks to Ron, Harry talked to Fred and took Hagrid's and George's statements. "OK, so Fred spiked Ron's drink with WWW fire and smoke mix, and so Ron was spitting fire and smoke was coming out of his ears. Ron had just given Fred a box which he knocked because he was laughing so hard, it proceeded to punch him in the face breaking his nose and blacking his eyes. You two then started throwing spells at each other. You both kept missing because Fred couldn't see well due to the punch and Ron because every time he spoke fire would shoot out. Do I have this right?" All the witnesses nodded in unison. Madam Rose do you wish to press charges?", There were shocked looks on both Fred and Ron's face.

"No, as long as they clean this mess up".

"OK, is that going to work you two?"

"Yes".

"Yeah".

"That will be yes Auror Potter." Harry said this with a smirk. "Fred, George, you two and your better halves, need to come over on Thursday night for supper. Ron you and Hermione need to come over tonight for supper and you are also welcome Thursday. Rosie, let me know if these two don't get this place in order to your expectation. Tonks is it ok if we go to Hagrid's for tea?"

"Sounds good Harry". They walked up toward the gates to Hogwarts and an owl dropped a note to Harry. He quickly read it and sent a return message to Ginny saying there would be 4 not two joining them for supper.

"You did well Harry, I stood back to see how you would handle that and you did excellent. Did you intentionally leave Ron for me?

"Yeah, I figured that would be sure to show I was mostly impartial".

"It was a good move".

They had tea with Hagrid caught up on gossip and left with two bags of Hagrid's rock cakes".

A/N still looking for a beta to improve this, if any of the readers are beta's drop me a line. I am wanting registered beta readers please.

A note about Croaker, Croaker is the only unspeakable I could find who is not dead or in prison, he appeared at the quidditch world cup in the original books, I only remember two other unspeakables one was Augustus Rookwood who was a Death eater, and Broderick Bode who was killed by devils snare in the hospital after being forced to try and take Harry's prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3 The wolf and the otter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry but alas I don't, J.K. Rowlings does, and so no money was made from this story, I did it for my enjoyment and to better my writing.

A/N: This chapter took a while, and I still don't have a Beta reader. I am trying to get one though.

Chapter 3... The Wolf and the Otter.

Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive that night at the Potter household. The were met at the door by the house elf, Twinkee, Hermione would have been upset but she understood better now that most house elves worked for wizards because it brought them joy. Dobby of course was an exception, but all species have exceptions. "Helloo, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, may I announce you".

"Of course Twinkee, are we the first here".

"Yes mam, as always Mrs. Weasley is prompt and even has Mr. Weasley looking presentable tonight". Twinkee let out a chuckle.

"Yes Twinkee, it is hard to get him this way". Hermione smirked at the scowl on Ron's face.

"Glad we only had a ghoul at home, the way Twinkee treats me".

"Twinkee has been told by Master Potter to keep, Mr. Weasley humble, otherwise his head grows so fast you can see it, he says". Hermione broke into a laugh and Ron had to laugh at this too, they were too good of friends to take this wrong.

They walked into the small private dining room and Twinkee announced them. Ginny ran over and hugged Hermione and Ron. Harry gave Hermione a hug and shook Ron's hand, "Glad to see you guys. How have you both been doing, haven't seen much of you outside of work. Butterbeer or fire whisky Ron and a Diet Coke for you Hermione?". Both nodded in the affirmative.

Twinkee appeared with the drinks, just as the doorbell rang again, Twinkee left and lead Remus and Tonks into the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin. Master Harry I will serve dinner when you are ready sir". Please bring the Lupins whatever drinks they wish. Tonks and Remus requested their drinks and Twinkee quickly brought them. They all made small talk and Ginny took Hermione aside and told her she was expecting but not to tell anyone as even Harry didn't know. Soon Harry told Twinkee to serve the meal.

The meal contained all the things everyone loved and great quantities, Ron commented it was like being back at Hogwarts at halloween. When supper was over the men went into the library while the ladies went onto the lanai for an after supper libation. Finally Harry brought them all in to talk to them about why he had asked them to Potter Manor.

"I have reason to believe that a certain dark wizard is sort of back from the dead'. At first there was just shock then everyone talked at once. Harry gave them some time to settle down and then continued. "There is every indication that Voldermort or a counterpart from another dimension came through when Voldermort tried to kill me when I was one. I have touched base with an unspeakable about this and he has confirmed it is possible and even probable that his spirit came through a rift that was created by the extreme discharge of magical energy. There was a slight increase of magical energy that night".

Hermione looked at Harry, "The law of conservation of magic would not allow that, magical energy can not be created or destroyed it just changes form, that is why you can't make food".

"That is right Hermione that is why we know that something came through that night".

"It could have even been a minor demon Harry, why do you think it was Voldermort".

Harry looked at Remus, "You all know Luna can often feel things that others can't, a lot of people believe that she is just strange but I have come to trust her feelings. I need to know if you guys know anything about this stuff and if there is a way to track that piece that came through".

Hermione gave a knowing glance at Remus and Tonks, "Harry we have been kind of looking into this sort of thing. Luna came to me a while back she is scared that this demi-Voldi is coming after Neville, she wanted to go to you but we told her not too".

"What have you found out?"

"Not much but we believe that he would have had to latch onto something living to survive. The only two living beings we know of in that house was you and our Voldermort. As we know Voldi is dead and you we don't think have an extra piece of soul in you".

"How are you sure?"

Remus spoke up, "Dumbledore told me, after the attack on Arthur, he checked you when you were in his office with one of those gadgets of his, you had two souls not 3".

"Can you keep looking into it? Also we need to find this person or whatever. Our world is finally at peace and now we have problems again".

"Harry, we would only be able to track the soul if we cross paths with it and also know that it was it".

"Could that piece of soul have latched onto a cat or something else?"

"That is what we figured, we looked into it and found that you did have a cat but the cat would have died by now and the parasite soul would have to find something else, it may have had to change bodys multiple times. So we really couldn't know what physical form he would have taken. Remus, Tonks, Ron and I have been trying to figure it all out but haven't gotten anywhere close to figuring it out".

"Hermione, you said anywhere close, what have you figured out?"

"We are working on a charm that we think will be able to detect the soul. But we need permission to go into your cottage in Grodric's hollow".

"Go ahead it is my property, you could have went ahead and do it".

Remus looked strange, "We need to clear it through the ministry, the podium outside is the only thing not under a protective charm. The house could still have toxic magical residue, it was put under quarantine right after you were pulled out and a charm placed to prevent entry and notify the ministry if anyone entered, except you and anyone with you".

"So we are dealing with a poison area but they will let me in".

"The law will not keep you out as owner, the thing is that you will have to clean it up if you enter it and that could be expensive", Tonks sadly told Harry.

"So what are we talking as far as gallions?".

Tonks looked at Hermione and Remus, "We really don't know, you would have to contact a private magical environmental clean up crew, either way we need to get in there before they clean up".

"Can you get me a list of companies? I wouldn't know where to start".

Ron spoke up, "I will take care of that as I can't do much more".

"How soon after I enter do I need to clean it up?"

"You have 90 days to submit a plan, and then once approved you have 90 days to start the clean up".

"Tonks, you know your environmental law", Said Harry in awe.

"I am trying to transfer over there as an investigator, I am too clumsy to be a front line auror".

Harry was shocked, "You are a great auror, and you are not as clumsy as you used to be".

"Thanks Harry and I know my talent is a plus but I can't risk my partners or myself I am a mother and Teddy is too important".

"That is true, being a parent changes things".

"Well, I hate to break this up but I am tired, Tonks are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, g'night all". Tonks and Remus left only after being given a doggy bag or as Harry said a Wolffy bag, Ron and Hermione soon left loaded with food.

"I am going to bed Harry". Ginny kissed Harry goodnight and went to bed.

Harry went into his den and looked up at his grandparents picture, he didn't have one of his parents but did of both his mothers and fathers parents, Lily had her parents set for one, it was unheard of but Harry was glad, also on the wall was one of Ginny's parents and grandparents. They were all asleep, Harry always wondered if they really slept. "Twinkee."

"Master called".

"Can you bring me some treacle tart and a big glass of pumpkin juice?" she was gone and back in a flash. "Thank you".

Harry sat and slowly ate his favorite dessert and drank his juice. He didn't want to bother Twinkee again so took the dishes to the kitchen and went to bed. He dreamt of his fight against Voldermort. He awoke tired, Ginny was already gone and so he had breakfast and went to work.

The next few weeks were a blur to Harry, the only progress they had was to receive bids on the cleanup, surprisingly all any of them wanted in pay was to be able to say they were the ones who cleaned up the cottage, Harry's name and the house would be good for business. Harry picked Wood Environmental cleanup, being owned by Oliver Wood's family helped in the choice, and told them he wanted all artifacts cleaned and secured for him and that they needed to be ready with a plan in the next 60 days and ready to execute it shortly there after the approval.

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I am going to try and speed this up but have been very busy at work and have been bringing it home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. In Memory of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and make no profit from this story.

A/N: I am not getting a lot of time to write so this story may take a while.

Harry and Ginny prepared to go to Hogsmead, they had a room at Hogwarts for the night at the insistence of Minerva, tomorrow would be the Luna's and Nevile's wedding, tonight was a the rehearsal and last night of single life for Luna and Nevile to enjoy. Ginny had packed for three days as she didn't want to rush back after the wedding and her family was going to have a reunion on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Harry had packed his Firebolt and Ginny's Nimbus 2004, he wanted to have some pickup games the day after the wedding at the reunion. Tonight there would be the rehearsal, then a dinner with friends and family. Lupin, Tonks, Ron and Hermione would be there, Harry was hoping they had made headway on the tracking spell.

They flooed to the Three Broomsticks and checked in, then headed up to Hogwarts. As they approached the gates Harry said in a loud voice "Mr. Harry and Mrs. Ginny Potter for the Longbottom/Lovegood wedding rehearsal" The gates swung open, the school looked as he remembered it from his years here, except for a statue remembering the war he could have been coming up in a carriage pulled by a thestral. The Day was bright and cold and there was snow on the ground but the path was clear and dry.

Harry remembered his time here fondly, since he had left his life had become one problem after another, he had known that being an auror would be tough but after the trip to America he thought it would settle. Now there was stirrings of of a dark wizard afoot. He was always neck deep in this stuff, he loved the thrill but the death that came with it was becoming more than he could handle.

Minerva came through the great double doors and greeted them, "Harry, Ginny welcome, it is so nice to see you it has been too long. I wish Almbus was here to see you and how all turned out well.", there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you professor McGonagall, we are glad to see you".

"Ginny, call me Minerva or Minni I am no longer your teacher and if any two people have become adults it is you two. Tweekey!"

"Yes mamm?"

"Take the Potter's bags to their suite. Harry, Ginny let us go and have some tea Neville and Luna are waiting".

Harry thought they would be going to either her office or the great hall but instead they went to the staff room and then through to a small dining area beyond. "Ginny!", Luna launched herself at Ginny and put her in a hug that Harry thought would break her ribs. "I am so glad you are here". Neville walked up and shook Harry's hand with a look of pleasure on his face.

"Sit down Harry, Ginny and have some tea and cakes". Harry was getting hungry and was glad for a little food.

"Where will everything be happening?", asked Harry.

"The wedding will be out in a garden, there are several decorators working now on that area and a specialist is putting a heating charm so the snow and ice will stay and the guests will be warm. The reception will be in the great hall. Tonight after the practice we will be taking the carriages to the Three Broomsticks for a private party". Luna laid out the whole process and then took Ginny up to what would be their new suite after the wedding.

"Harry, Remus, the Weasleys and others will be meeting us for the after practice at the Three broomsticks, I wanted them to come and be there so I could spend more time with them in a small group". Neville looked distance at that time and then had Harry grab his broom and they headed to the pitch, "I have been working on flying, I am no Harry Potter but I am fairly good, maybe a early Ron". Neville had an amused smurk on his face.

Neville brought a Quaffel too and they flew at each other and tried to score goals. Neville was right he wasn't too bad and he seemed better than Ron was at his tryout for the Gryffindor house team. Harry felt the freedom that he hadn't felt in some time, it had been a long time since he was on a broom just to have fun. Neville seemed to really enjoy the workout, it seemed like no time and it was getting dark. Neville and Harry were soaked in sweat even though it was well below freezing out, they went to their rooms and showered and got ready for the practice.

They all met at the garden it was lit with magical lights with fairy lights that were real fairies in the bushes and trees, it reminded Harry of the Yule ball. There was a set of platforms set in front of several rows of chairs. These platforms were like a multi tier cake, except that the top tier was split into two small circles, behind that one and slightly lower than these two was a small platform and then there was a large platform and then steps leading off both sides and one to the front. An arch of white and red roses with fairies over the whole platform area.  
The called everyone up to the front. "We are here to practice the wedding for tomorrow but I want to understand tomorrow we are having a binding ceremony, everyone should understand this is very serious". Everyone nodded. The men went to a hidden area on the right and the ladies went to the back. The music began and the bridesmaids started up the aisle and each walked to the left stairs and the man went up the right stairs and met in the middle, escorted to the higher platform and they split and went to their respective sides. As Luna and her father started up the aisle Neville went up to the right top platform. When Luna and her father reached the front they went up the left stairs and onto the platform under the two top platform. The minister went to the platform to the rear and lower than the one Neville was standing on. The minister spoke, "Who gives this woman". Xenophilius smiled a sad smile and said "I do", he then kissed Luna and left by the right stairs to sit down in the front left row next to an empty chair. Luna stepped up onto her platform. They exchanged practice vows, but didn't go down the center stairs as those where for the new Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom on the next day. They ran through it a few more times and finally it was over and they all went to the grand entrance and loaded onto the carriages and went to the Three Broomsticks.

Those waiting there included Remus, all the Weasleys, and many of the teachers from Hogwarts. Neville's grandmothers rode with Neville and Luna taking off her hat, as the vulture sitting on top was too tall to fit in the carriage. Harry, Ginny, Minerva, and Cho who was one of Luna's bridesmaids rode in another carriage much to Ginny's distress. Ginny could not forget that Cho was Harry's first crush and kiss.

Madam Rosmerta was waiting for them at the door when they arrived. "This way everyone we have a room waiting for you". She guided Luna, and Neville to the head table and Neville had his grandmother and Luna's father and Harry and Ginny to the head table. Everyone sat down and a fine supper of roast chicken and vegetables was served.

Part of the way through the meal Neville stood. "I want to thank all of you for coming, I am glad you are here to celebrate or mourn depending on your point of view our single lives. I am especially glad to have Harry here, we share more than many know. Our parents were both lost to Voldermort", unlike most witches and wizards no one in the room shuddered or were bothered by the name, "Harry's parents were killed and mine were not killed but rendered almost oblivious to the real world. I thank my grandmother for being both mother and father to me, she and the trials I have shared with Harry have made me the man I am today. I ask everyone to please share with me memories of my parents, my grandmother has told me what she can but I know from my own life friends often know more than relatives". Neville sat down.

Lupin stood, "Frank and Alice were in school with me, they were not marauders but they were close, they were often in on the pranks we pulled. I remember the marauders were wanting to get revenge on Slytherin, they had cursed James broom just before a quiditch match, we had found the curse and fixed it and trounced them but we had to reply. We found a potion that would fill their common room with a foot of sticky, stinking ooze but weren't sure how to get it in their common room. Well Frank was good with disillusionment charms and came back one night and handed us a paper, all it said was 'odmink, password to Slytherin". He said, "you didn't get it from me". We then had trouble with the potion it was so compressed we couldn't seem to do it, we went back to try and get it into the package and found Alice in the classroom we were using. She handed us a pretty package, "Now get it in, it is addressed to Snape, as soon as he touches it it will explode". We used James cloak and got into Slytherin and placed it on a table, the trouble was we didn't get out quick enough and Serveus walked in and touched it and BOOM slime everywhere including on us. It took us two weeks of detention for James. Sirius and me too get the place clean". Everyone laughed at this and Remus sat down.

Augusta Longbottom stood up and cleared her throat, "My son, Frank, was all I had after my husband died. I must admit I wasn't pleased when he took a liking to Alice, it wasn't her it would have been any woman". He eyes began to water. "I was not upset when they married, Alice was a great woman for my son and I really didn't lose my son I gained a daughter. I was hard on Frank just as I was on Neville, both became more than anyone could want as a child or as a person. I remember when Frank and Alice had the first of their three run ins with Voldermort", there were a few people who shivered at the name, "I remember getting a floo call from the ministry and I quickly flooed there and I was told that both Frank and Alice were at St. Mongos but neither were seriously injured, and they told me the whole story"'

"This is what had happened. Frank and Alice were out for the evening with James and Lily Potter, when they left the pub on the square of Godric's Hollow they saw the dark mark above the Bone's house, they all four ran toward the mark, they found 15 or so death eaters there. They began to duel , soon the house was on fire, 10 of the death eaters were injured or unconscious a 5 other aurors arrived as well as 10 more death eaters and the fight continued, the aurors were getting beat up fairly badly but doing damage. All the aurors including Frank and Alice were hurt, some seriously but they fought on. They aurors evacuated the injured until all that was left were the four originals and 5 death eaters that is when Voldermort came, There were 4 death eaters left now and Voldermort. The duel continued, the four of them were tired and injured and the death eaters hadn't fought as long and Voldrmort was fresh, after a few more minutes another death eater was down and it was 4 on 4 the battle was a stalemate. They realized that they needed to get out, they were all hurt and tired. Alice took a stunner, Frank and James told Lily to get her out of there, they covered as Lily got Alice to cover and apparated out. Then James used a gizmo he had made and launched a vial of potion that Lily had made for him to use and then as it exploded Frank grabbed his hand and activated the portkey he had made and all four were at the ministry.

They went to St. Mongos and were being patched up for cuts a couple broken bones and when I got there, they were all laughing like it had never happened. I was confused until Frank grabbed me in a big hug, which I really didn't approve of, and told me both Alice and Lily were expecting. The healer had run a check when they came in to make sure of a safe treatment in case they were with child. I still remember, It was November 30, 1979. It was the first of three times Frank and Alice escaped Voldermort, only one of 4 people who ever survived combat with him except Dumbledor and Harry Potter, more than once or twice".

Stories continued until and people began to leave one and two at a time and finally only a few hard core partiers were left, Lupin and a few friends of Alice and Frank from the Auror service, it broke into yarns of the many battles that were fought in the first war, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna listened intently. It was amazing the detail and the fact that so many people remembered even the dates of when the battles had happened. They heard the stories of how the Longbottoms and Potters had survived against not just Voldermort but the death eaters. Unnoticed by the partiers was on the window sill was a black cat with a white sport on its chest in the shape of a "P".

A/N: Sorry this took so long been very busy, I hope my next update will be quicker, hang with me we are going to be shifting into high gear here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. This story is based on characters and places created and owned by J.K. Rowling, no money is being made by this story.**

**A/N: Aleeta6 ****has graciously offered to be my beta reader and I have accepted, I am hoping it will help me improve my writing. I am still under a major deadline at work but I hope soon to pick up my pace a little. **

**In this chapter I will be doing a pov change. I have never done this previously so I hope it comes off as I hope it will.**

Chapter 5... May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom.

Harry woke up the morning of the wedding groggy and with a headache; he felt like he had just gotten to bed and then Ginny had woken him from a nice dream of riding a flying motorcycle.

She woke him with a kiss, "Hun, wake up, I am headed to see Luna and help her get ready for the wedding, you need to get up and help Neville". _How she looked so rested and chipper he didn't know, she had drank just as much as he had and was up just as late_, Harry was thinking and wasn't registering, what she was saying.

"Come on get up you bum. If you can't run with the big hippogryphs, stay on the porch". She laughed, turned and pranced out of the room.

Harry got up showered, shaved and called for a house elf to bring him breakfast. When it arrived it was bacon and eggs,

"Mrs. Potter ordered for you Mr. Potter, I's just bringin what she said".

The elf had seemed nervous at the look on Harry's face, "That's fine", Harry said as his stomach rolled just thinking of the greasy food. After he forced down the food he felt better, of course bacon makes everything better he thought. Then Harry headed off to Neville's room.

It was 3 hours till the wedding and Neville had drank a lot more than Harry, and Neville didn't drink often. Harry knocked on Nevilles door and no one answered, but the door swung in a bit. Harry drew his wand, Moody's motto came back to him 'Constant vigilance', Harry walked into the room and heard a retching from the bathroom. He cautiously pushed the door open with his toe. "I will never drink again, please just let me die".

"Neville, you OK"?

"Harry I think I'm going to die and I welcome it".

"You will be fine, besides Luna would kill you and me if you aren't ready for this big wedding she has been planning for so long". With this Neville retched again, this made Harry feel worse too. Harry felt a tug on his robe, looking down Harry saw Twinkie.

"Mr. Great Harry Potter, the missas sent these for you but said to wait till you got here to give them to you".

Twinkie gave Harry two vials and a note. "Harry here is a hangover cure my mom taught me. Did you really think I could drink like that and not be dieing today"? Harry uncorked the vial and smelled the cure, it smelled slightly of peppermint and chocolate and was a pink color. Neville retched again. Harry downed his vial, instantly he felt better, his head quit hurting and his stomach was great and he felt a subtle warmth radiate from his belly. Harry then tried to give Neville his but he refused, Harry finally did a full body bind and forced it down his throat.

"Thanks, Harry, sorry I was being such a baby".

"Neville, I think both of us will have to get used to babies as you know first comes marrage... you know the rest". Neville laughed and turned red at this.

"Twinkie can you bring us Neville some breakfast. Thanks you". With a pop she was gone and back in minute.

"I also brought Master Harry some coffee and some toast with jam".

"Thanks, Twinkie".

"I'm s'pposed to stay with you today. And help if yous needed".

Harry went over and sat at the table Neville was eating at. "I think we need to talk about what Luna will expect tonight". Harry said with a straight face dodging just as a biscuit came flying across the table.

Harry helped Neville get ready and over the next three hours kept him calm which was no small feat as he swung from being giggling happy to totally stressed. They were ready to go a half hour before the wedding and they headed to the area set up for the ceremony.

Ginny woke up and sat up, and for her condition did it way too fast, her head blew off of her neck, at least that is how it felt. She went to the bathroom rummaged in a bag she had there and pulled out a vial of hangover cure her mother had given her. Drinking it she instantly felt better.

She showered and dressed, grabbing the pouch containing the potions for hangovers she went back into the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and looked at the love of her life, brushing the hair from his forehead she kissed his scar, he stirred but didn't wake. Then she went to Luna's room.

Luna was still asleep and Ginny woke her up, giving her one of the potions to cure her hangover, she couldn't let the bride suffer on her big day. She called for a house elf, and was not surprised when Twinkee appeared as he was their elf. As Luna showered and had Twinkee go and bring up a light breakfast, Ginny figured Luna would be too nervous to eat heavy. She also gave the house elf instructions to bring Harry a heavy greasy breakfast and also give Harry two of the hangover portions only after he was with Neville. She loved tweeking Harry. Luna told her she was going too far, Ginny just smiled, it wasn't very often that she was able to get Harry, he never gave her an opportunity.

Luna was in her dressing gown, and Ginny did her makeup, though Ginny had been raised with her brothers and was a tomboy in a lot of ways she also liked the girly stuff and was good at it. She paid close attention to what she was doing and Luna looked radiant when she was done. Next Ginny did Luna's hair in a french braid that went around the top of her head and down to the middle of her back.

After placing a blue garter on her leg, she was wearing a new pair of stockings. She put on her dress which had been her mother's and been handed down for several generations from mother to daughter so it was her old thing. She realized she had nothing borrowed. Ginny spoke up, "Luna I would like for you to wear this necklace for the wedding if you would, Harry gave it too me, it was the first piece of jewelry he gave me". It was two hearts locked together and several stones embedded in it. Luna noticed that the metal didn't feel cold on her skin it was warm, the warmth spread through her.

Ginny helped her put her shoes on as she couldn't get past her dress, then Ginny and another bridesmaid who had came up to see Luna picked up her train and then they covered her with Harry's invisibility cloak, this way Neville would have no chance of seeing her.

They got to the tent at the back of the wedding area without being seen. There they drank a little champagne and Luna said she was hungry so they covered her with a tablecloth to protect the dress and got her some cheese, sausage and crackers.

The music started and guests began filling the chairs. The wedding was billed as the social event of the year after Harry's wedding and there were crashers, Harry had planned for it with Neville but what he hadn't planned on was Draco walking in with Pansi on his arm. Harry walked back to him. "Draco, I thought you were in Azkaban"?

"Yes, I was but even as much as the Malfoy name was destroyed by my father, it still counts for something. Also a little gold can grease the wheels, though it only shaved a few months. Harry I don't want to cause a problem, I came here because I am trying to make amends and rebuild my family name".

"I wish you luck, if you mean it I am glad, if you don't and cause trouble, I will be on you so fast that you won't see it coming". Draco nodded and Harry walked back up front.

Mr. Weasley escorted Neville's grandmother to her seat. The groomsmen took their place and the song "The Rose" started and the bridesmaids headed down to take their places going up by the side stairs. Then the "Wedding Song" started and Luna was brought down the aisle by Xenophilius, he kissed her with tears in his eyes took a necklace of the Deathly Hallows off and put it around her neck. She walked up and stood with Neville.

"Join hands please Luna and Neville. Ladies and gentlemen we are here to join these two young people in marriage. This is not to be entered lightly, this union is special and magically binding. If anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace". In the pause that followed Harry was ready to draw his wand and stun anyone who so much as peeped. At the end of the vows the officiant told Neville he could kiss the bride, Neville gathered Luna in his arms dipped her and gave her a deep kiss, they didn't notice but a golden light surrounded them and began to swirl and turned into a gold cord that wrapped around them and seemed to disappear into their flesh. When they were done the minister turned them to face the crowd, "I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

The music started and Neville and Luna went down the stairs, both were glowing and seemed to float down the aisle. Then came Harry and Ginny, then the rest of the wedding party and finally Mr. Lovegood and Neville's grandmother. They all filed up to the great doors of the castle and formed a reception line. All the guests filed by and congratulated the couple and then went into the great hall for the reception.

After the meal, the band struck up a tune and the wedding couple had their first dance and continued for several hours. Just before the party was to end Harry called Neville aside.

"Neville, with you teaching here I thought you could use this", Harry pulled out what looked like an old piece of parchment. Neville's mouth fell open.

"Harry, isn't that "The Map"?

"Sort of, I was able to recreate it but when I did, I found that mine had some missing spots. Like this one here."

"That would be the room of requirements."

"Yeah, but there are several like that and they didn't show up on the old map. Use it well."

Harry noticed Neville's gran waiting to talk to him so Harry said goodbye and went back to Ginny. Neville talked to her for awhile and she gave him a book and left with a tear in her eye to talk to Molly.

Neville walked over to Luna with tears pouring down his cheeks. She hugged him and he turned to her. "She gave me both my dad's and mum's journals."

The party ended after Luna and Neville left for the south of France for their honeymoon.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will have another as soon as possible. Please review if possible, but please make them useful as it will improve the story. This is the first chapter went long and had more fluff I wanted to put in but wanted to get it to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...While the kids are away the teachers will play.

**A/N: Please review if you can I usually don't ask but I am trying to improve my writing. Be constructive in your critique as it is for a purpose not just bash the story or author. The story will change starting in this chapter, the first 5 chapters were just set up and were needed for my next fic. I want to thank Aleeta6 for helping by beta reading the last chapter and this one. **

_Disclaimer: The characters and places in this chapter were created by J.K. Rowling, anything in the chapter that you recognize is probably her's. I claim only my additions to the narrative of The Harry Potter story. _

The cold of the north had not taken long to sink into the bones of Neville and Luna as they walked toward the gates of Hogwarts, they had just left the South of France where they had enjoyed the temperatures in the 50s and all kind of sun.

"The temperatures here seem even worse after the last week." Neville said through his chattering teeth as he pulled his cloak tighter around him to hold out the wind.

"We must enjoy nature, this way we know we are living a full life. Awww look at the kitty, here kitty kitty kitty."

Voldy Kitty walked up and rubbed against Luna and Nevilles legs, She picked it up the cat. "The little cat is half frozen, would it be ok for us to keep him."

Neville looked at the cat and then at the smile on Luna's face and agreed.

"This cat feels strange though, there is a dark spot I can't feel, but there is so much love in it needing to be given to someone." The cat rubbed against Luna's face and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

When they got back to Neville's room they found all his things were gone, going to Luna's old room they found it empty as well.

"We need to go to see Minervia and see why all our stuff is gone". Luna was concerned, the only things she had from her mother were in her room when she left for France.

Before they moved more than 10 meters they heard someone call their name.

"Good I caught you!" it was Minervia, "Your things have been moved to a family apartment in Gryffindor tower. Let me take you and show you how to enter."

"I hope to see you at supper but I understand if you are not there. The house elves will bring you what you need just call them. Just call House please come here. They will arrive as soon as possible." She showed them their new home and how to call a house elf.

"Thank you Minervia, Luna and I will be down for supper. It has been a long day but we missed everyone here. I think a nap and then we will be ready for a good Hogwarts meal."

"So I see you have bonded with that cat, I have seen him around the campus but he has avoided me. I have a certain soft spot for cats." She scratched the little black cat under it chin and then turned and left.

"After supper, do you want to see what we can find using that map Harry gave you?" Suggested Neville.

"Sounds good, I looked at it the other day and there are several blank spots. I thought I saw a back door to the chamber of secrets as well, we could go where only 5 people have been in over a thousand years."

"OK, I was wondering if there is a library in the chamber and if there are any good books." Said Luna

"You are such a Ravenclaw." Neville chuckled. "I thought maybe check out the empty spot that has an entrance in our room. Not sure I want a secret room and not know what is in there."

"No reason we shouldn't try both, we can leave either place when we ever we wish it is not like we have to worry about curfew, and no classes tomorrow. We can sleep in and work on our lesson plans tomorrow." After unpacking and a very nice dinner in the small staff cafeteria that was used if no students were in school, Luna and Neville went back to their room and using the map found where it said the entrance to the map had an empty spot.

The words on the map didn't seem to be English so they keep playing with the pronunciation of each word on the password string. It took almost an hour and finally the wall dissolved and in front of them was a large dark room. As they moved through the wall and into the room the lights slowly raised and they were in a large room with sparkling white walls and floor. The ceiling was enchanted like the great halls.

Both Luna and Neville looked around in awe, statues of centaurs, hippogryphs, merpeople, house elves, goblins and all other sorts of magical creatures were all over the hall, in the middle there was a fountain with all the same creatures surrounding it and holding mirrors that reflected beams of light that came together at a point above the fountain and turned into a revolving globe showing the Earth.

Neville and Luna both noticed that all the creatures' heads were at the same height showing that they were equals. This was so different from the one in the ministry of magic from the time of their entry into the department of mysteries. This place was wonderful, as they checked out all the rooms Luna let out a scream. "Neville I found a library it is wonderful and I found a table that is a map of Hogwarts including all the missing parts of Harry's map."

Neville walked up and touched the map and it turned into a 3d representation of the castle, touching the place where their rooms were it opened into a map of that area. Neville touched it again and it showed their bedroom as it currently was as a house elf came in and stoked the fire.

"I think we can monitor any area of the castle here. Look it has the password for Minerva's office and others. It also has this room labeled as Gryffindor's private chambers. It also shows Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's chambers". Looking at the table around the base of the image there were several runes. Touching one and it showed the location of all the facility, another showed the ghosts and another left the school blank it must have been the students it would have displayed. There were others as well, some showed combinations of different occupants of the castle one showed everyone in green except one red dot in Luna's study it was labeled "Thomas Marvolo Riddle origin unknown". Neville tapped on the dot and their rooms came into view where the dot was but no one was in the room.

Neville and Luna didn't even know that they had drawn their wands as they headed back to their apartment. After leaving the table with the map the black cat slipped out from under the bed and out the door, The cat continued to the second floor girls bathroom then down a tube to the chamber of secrets.

Returning to the room, Neville and Luna found nothing, going back to the map they now saw that Tom was now in the chamber of secrets. They looked on one another, "Luna you send yours to Ginny I will send mine to Harry. We need to make sure he doesn't get whatever he is after down there." A shiver ran through Neville part being scared, part excitement as he was a Gryffindor after all.

Luna was shocked that she had thought the same thing Neville, her Gryffindor husband was rubbing off on her. She sent her patronus to Ginny as Neville did the same for Harry.

Neville thought of how he would have handled it before and realized that he did have a lot of his mother and father in him. He wished his grandmother would believe that and that he parents would know him as an adult not a 18 month old toddler.

Neville and Luna headed to a storage room on the first floor all the way acrossed the school from the entrance to the Chamber that was used by Harry. This must have been a servants entrance as it was in the back of the kitchen.

Neville and Luna called a house elf and had them open the entrance, then drawing their wands they entered pulling out their map. The map showed Thomas Marvolo Riddle in a room at the end of the long hall that they had just entered, the torches were lit but it still seemed dark and dank but not as bad as Harry had described. Moving slowly down the hall checking for traps, wards and jinxes as they went the finally got to the end of the hall entering the large room where Lord Voldemort seemed to be waiting.

Opening the door Neville dove to the left and Luna to the right behind statues. Looking around they saw no one. They slowly walked out and began to cross the room. As they reached the middle of the room Voldy Kitty stepped from behind a statue. Luna and Neville both stopped as they saw the cats eyes glow read and it reached its paw forward, Neville yelled for Luna to run as they both turned to find cover, everything went black.

Voldy Kitty walked across the room holding a sponge in its mouth. The cat raked Nevilles cheek to make it bleed, then he soaked up the blood with the sponge. He walked back and went into the next room. The cat jumped up onto a bubbling cauldron and dropped the sponge in, the potion turned from red to a glowing green. The cat jumped in, there was a large blast of steam and the cat let out a loud pained cry and jumped out of the cauldron and collapsed on the ground.

Then out of the cauldron stepped a young Tom Riddle. "Thank you cat for your help for the last decades but now I must go, you may live or die it matters not to me, you fought hard to keep me from this moment but I was greater even with only the small part of soul I had now I am back to full power and I have eliminated Neville Longbottom the one person who prophesy said would destroy me. This world will be mine.

**A/N: Thomas Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort, if you didn't know that,or in this case Vody kitty.**

** OK we will see a little of Harry and Ginny in the next couple of chapters but only short shots as we are fully into the Longbottom story now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...Switching places**

A/N: I don't own Harry or his world, if you know it it belongs to JKR, I take credit for only my own additions. Please review, but once again if you do review make them useful not just flamers. There will be a couple of changes in time in this chapter because some ends must be pulled together before the end of this fic.

Neville awoke and stretched, he felt strange, turning to his side he faced Luna, it was then her knew something was wrong, he was staring at his father. His father opened his eyes and registered shock, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his wand. Who are you I know you are not Neville's mother, Neville was standing on the other side of the bed facing the imposter of his father and covering him with his wand. "Expelliarmus" both yelled at once. Their wands both flew out of their hands, as they scrambled for the wands both froze when they landed in front of a large mirror.  
Neville looked at his mother in the mirror and said "HOLY SHIT", but it wasn't him saying it, it was his mother. He looked at his father and asked, "Luna?".  
"Yes. Neville?"  
"Yes". They both turned and sat with their backs against the bed. After a few minutes "What has happened to us. The last I remember is we were going after Voldemort and that cat... That cat was Voldemort, he has sent us back into my parents bodies and I wonder if he planned this switch in our sex?"  
Luna/Frank sat there his mouth moving for a minute and nothing was coming out then finally he spoke, "What do we do Neville?"

About this time a house elf popped in, "Master and Misses, yous bosses needed you at the ministry, they say bes there in an hour is important."

Frank asked the elf, "What is your name?"

"Yous funny Mr. Frank, you knows I's Tonken."

"Do you know who our boss is?"

"Yeses sir it is Alastor Moody."

Alice/Neville dismissed the elf,"You may go Token."

Frank looked at Alice, "What do we do now?"

"We need to go on just as if we were my parents."

"What about paradox?"

"We do what we have too as if we are my parents and hope all goes well."

Frank and Alice got ready, had a light breakfast and flooed to the ministry and took the lift to the Aurors office. Somehow they both knew the way, knocking on the door of squad leader Moody, they heard a gruff "Get in her you two. Now we just have to wait for the Potters." Moody motioned for them to sit down, too late they realized their mistake and they were frozen in place in their chairs. They then heard Moody shout "CONSTANT VIGILANCE", he then released them.

A few minutes later James and Lily Potter entered the room, "Sit down you two." They pulled their wands and waved them then dispersed the status spell on the two chairs. "You two can learn from the Potters."

"Moody, you caught us last week with the chair bit, and you have caught every auror in the squad at least once a week since we joined it, except Frank, Alice, Lily and me. We learned early so we only get caught every month or so."

Moody laughed and winked at them. It was strange to see Moody with two good eyes and a full nose, it must be early in the first war. Moody was still scared but he was whole. "I need the four of you to stake out this address", moody gave them a piece of paper with an address on it, 221 Baker street, Frank started to speak. "Hold on Frank, yes it is the address of Sherlock Holmes, he was a detective but also a wizard. We think Voldemort's men will attempt to steal some artifacts that they think are there. We need to stop them".

James spoke up, "Why not move them out of there to somewhere safe?"

"They have been but we want to have a good chance to ambush a bunch of Deatheaters and possibly get some information."

The plan was gone over and the rules of engagement were covered, once again these rules were overly restrictive.

Harry and Ginny entered the Chamber of secrets and headed to where the purple dots were on Harry's map. Ginny was almost in tears, purple dots ment bodies - not living people. Along with them were Tonks, Lupin and three more aurors. Ginny screamed as they entered the chamber where Nevile's and Luna's body lay. She began to run forward and suddenly was frozen in place. "Ginny what are you thinking we can't just run to them without checking it out." Harry released her from the stasis spell.

Harry and the aurors checked the area and found a way to shut down the strange apparatus that currently contained the two bodies. They then moved slowly and carefully to the center, and the bodies, being careful of possible traps. "They are still alive I don't know why the map is showing only bodies. We need two house elves. Ginny come here now." Two house elves appeared, "you" Harry pointed to one house elf, "Take Ginny and Luna to St. Mongos immediately. Ginny, I will be bringing Neville in just a minute." The house elf teleported Ginny and Luna with a pop. "You all be careful and check this place for clues, I am taking Neville to the hospital". Harry saw the large cauldron, getting up he walked over to it and it hit him, he was back. Be extra careful there is a dark lord a foot." With that Harry grabbed Neville and told the elf to teleport them.

Ginny looked at Harry as they waited to find what was going on with their friends. Hermione and Ron came into the waiting area. Hermione hugged Ginny and turned to Harry, "What is happening with Neville and Luna?"

"We are not sure, we are hoping to hear very soon." As if that were the cue a medi witch walked in.

"Those waiting on information on the Longbottom couple please come into the family room."

The group as well as Neville's grandmother moved to the room, there were comfortable chairs in bright cheery colors, it brought a feeling of gloom on Harry as there had to be a reason to try and cheer someone up with this type of room. The head medi wizard spoke, "To tell the truth we are not sure what has happened to the Longbottoms, their bodies are fine and their souls are intact but their consciousness is gone."

"You mean they are in a coma?" Hermione asked.

"No, even in a coma the consciousness is there, that is gone with both Neville and Luna. We will keep you informed." Seeing the look on Hermione and Mrs. Longbottoms face, the medi wizard spoke again, "You may visit as much as you wish but they will not know you are there."

The group went into the ward and found Neville and Luna in beds next to those occupied by Frank and Alice. Alice and Frank were both laying unconscious on the beds not moving, it was hard to even tell they were breathing. Harry called a medi witch over. "Are the elder Mr and Mrs. Longbottom sedated or something?"

"No.", said the tall elderly witch, "I have been on this ward since before Frank and Alice were brought in after the attack, I have never seen this happen. They collapsed about two hours before Neville and his wife were brought to the ward." Tears rolled down the witches cheeks, "I have known Neville since he was little and he came to visit his parents. I feel very close to him, he even came and told me he was getting married and invited me to the wedding but I couldn't go because there was no coverage here on the ward."

Neville's grandmother came over and held the witch, this surprised Harry, the most emotion he had seen her show was stating she was proud of Neville for the battle of Hogwarts. After the medi witch had calmed, Harry watched as she turned, her face wet with tears, she stumbled over and wrapped herself on Harry and collapsed. Harry held her up as she cried and heard her whisper through her sobs "I have lost two sons and two daughters now." She then straightened up and wiped her face, straightened up and looked Harry in the eye. "Mr. Potter you must find who did this so we can reverse it." She then walked over kissed her son, grandson, daughter in law and granddaughter in law and walked, straight as a rail, out of the ward. The rest stayed till late that night before going to their homes.

Harry, Hermione and Remus met the next day at Potter manor. Harry started their meeting, "How is the tracking spell coming?"

"It's done and we used it to trace the entity to the cauldron in the chamber, we lost it there. It seems the entity changed at that point we are trying to adjust the spell to follow the two unverified traces we were able to find, we believe that somehow it split in two pieces. It will take some time though, if we had more information on what or who left that cauldron it would help." Hermione was very subdued when she was talking.

"Harry, you should probably put guards on Neville and Luna, the person may try again."

"You're right Remus, I will take care of it when we are done here. If you two need anything let me know, I have been given carte blanche to protect them and to find the dark wizard who did it. I took veritaserum to prove it wasn't me since the only known way in until yesterday needed someone who could speak parseltongue."

Hermione looked at Harry in shock, "They thought you would do this?"

"I was the only one they knew of that was capable of getting in there, I didn't tell them about you and Ron during the last battle. I know it wasn't either of you two. I should go and get those guards posted." Harry left and Hermione and Remus went back to work on the tracking spell.

That afternoon at St. Mongols Harry was talking to the guards when a man approached, Harry was shocked to see Tom Riddle standing less than a meter away.

A/N: Thanks to Aleeta6 for Beta reading this, I ask those who wish to do a review to just keep them constructive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 The Great Escape.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but wish I did, I make no money off this just enjoyment.

A/N: I have planned this story out but have attempted to develop the characters and plot elements better. I realize this is my weakness and have been told so, but I didn't do well in the beginning of this fic, too much development and not enough action lucky for you the rest is full of action. Harry shows up in this chapter and at the end the rest of the fic is the first war, following Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Harry was in a state of shock and almost went for his wand, then stopped himself. He was in a hospital ward, too many people that could get hurt.

Harry felt the imperious slide onto him and he let it slide off. Tom had his hand in his robe pocket, Harry put up a wandless, silent ward around to Tom and him preventing anything but the most powerful spells from escaping. Harry could feel Tom push with his aura, wanting a contest and to find out Harry's power level. Harry just smiled as he felt the intrusion into his mind, Tom was pulling out all the stops. Harry quickly poked back at his shields and Tom withdrew. "Tom you are not getting any closer and I think we should take this outside."  
"The great Harry Potter, you are not going to be my downfall, I already know it is Neville Longbottom and it seems that will not be a problem. Too bad there will be no one in my way now."  
Harry was tempted to pull his wand and arrest him when he realized he had no charges this was not Voldemort, this man was different but the same.

Tom smirked and turned and walked away hoping Harry would try something but he didn't he was a coward here, he had picked the right one of the two to kill, too bad it didn't work in this world. Now there was still a chance Longbottom would cause him trouble, stop him no, no one could stop Lord Voldemort but trouble maybe, if he ever made it back to his body. Tom wondered where Neville's soul had went and how he could finish the job. Potter would make sure Longbottom was protected and currently without followers, he would not be able to do the deed. He needed to build his army.

Harry quickly used a spell that Hermione had given him to gather information on this new Tom for Hermione. He would take this to her immediately. Harry then turned to the aurors who would be guarding Luna and Neville. "I will get more help sent here. Use dark magic detection spells to make sure that only approved people get close to the Longbottoms." Harry left and went back to the ministry.

Neville and Luna were concealed disillusioned and behind the couch at 221b Baker st. James was under his invisibility cloak in the corner and Lily was disillusioned and in a closet. Moody was also under his cloak but he was sitting in a comfortable chair. There were wards that prevented direct apperation or portkey into this room, if the death eaters wanted to come they would have to walk in the door into the hands of the awaiting aurors.

It was just past midnight when the pops of apperation was heard outside of 221 Downing street, twelve Death Eaters entered the door and on into the parlor. "The items we are looking for are in this room, we must leave with all seven, start looking. Malfoy check that cabinet over there, Avery you check the closet," Avery threw open the door of the closet and caught a stunner to the face. Malfoy shot a killing curse past the leaders head and into the closet but Lily had moved. A bludgeoning curse from James caught the leader in the shoulder braking it and spinning him to the ground. Moody threw off his cloak and cast a stunner at a man who was trying to revive the already stunned man. Moody's spell hit but the death eater had already revived Avery. Avery hit Moody in the face with a strange bludgeoning curse, blood flew and Moody was knocked unconscious. 6 of the death eaters were down mostly from injuries from bludgeoners and cutting curses.

Moody was out and possible dead, the remaining death eaters grabbed their comrades and tried for the door, the four remaining aurors hit three of them with stunners. the other three made the street and apparated. That is when they felt the presents of Voldemort, he hit Alice with a cutting curse slicing her neck.

"Lily, grab Alice, Frank grab Moody and get beyond the wards and get them to the hospital, I will cover you and follow."

"James you can't stay he will kill you."

"Lily go, it is our only chance." James fired a stunner at Voldemort, who flicked it away and laughed. James started firing off chained curses. Voldemort smiled at first but then got a look of anger as James blocked or dodged spells aimed at him. Voldemort took a couple of glancing spells that he tried to block but was late, now he was angry.

James had been working toward the door using what cover he could find but he would never make it down the hall and out the door without being hit. Casting a darkness spell the room went dark, a green spell hit the door blowing it open as James threw a ball where the spell had come from, there was a explosion and a stench spread through the room as James dived out the door and to the street and apparated to St. Mungo's.

Voldemort cussed and went to the street but knew he was too late, a man making his way home from a late night pub saw a green light and saw no more. Voldemort screamed he couldn't believe that someone had escaped him. He blasted a car to bits and apparated to his private room at his headquarters. He cleaned off of the goo that had had frozen him in place long enough for his quarry to escape. The bad thing was this stuff stunk like dragon dung. He showered for almost an hour using potions and spells to finally remove all this gunk. Amazing how someone like that auror could create something like this. Dressing his injuries and getting dressed he went to talk to his men those incompetent idiots will pay. As he walked into his room he could see all those gathered cringed he then realized he hadn't been able to remove the stink then he felt his robe fall to the ground as all the cloth that touched his skin dissolved. He began cursing everyone in the room they all tried to make for the door all but one made it with only small damage, Longred Lestrange was hit by the killing curse. "You needed to learn to dodge better young man". Voldemort turned and went back to his room to try and remove these effects of that damned ball.

James landed in a heap at St. Mongos, he collapsed from exhaustion due to the fact that he had fought Voldemort and used up so much of his magical core. Several attendants rushed and lifted him into a bed. He looked up to see Lily's concerned face as the sleeping spell from the attendant took effect.

Lily looked at the attendant, "Is he going to be ok?"

"He will be fine he is suffering from exhaustion and shock, for the five of you to have survived You Know Who was a miracle."

"Call him by his name Voldemort, he is human and he will be defeated!" Lily's face was as red as her hair. She paused and continued even though the attendant seemed shocked by her outburst. "How are Alice and Moody?"

"Mrs. Longbottom will be fine but she will have to take some time off and should be riding a desk until after the baby comes", baby this was a shock to Lily. "Mr. Moody is going to be missing his eye and part of his nose as we can't restore the damage done by dark magic. Though we may be able to give him a functioning magic eye but that is yet to be seen if it will work.

Lily sat by James' bed though the night as did Frank, Moody was in the bed in between the two, no one showed to sit with Moody. The next morning James and Lily went home and both were on a weeks paid leave due to the severity of the fire fight.

Neville/Alice came too shortly after the Potters had left. "Luna..I mean Frank, is everyone else ok."

"Yeah, James and Lily left and Moody was moved into magical reconstruction ward. We saw how he lost his eye and chunk of nose last night. I am just glad you are ok."

"I am fine sore but fine."  
"Moody was awake before he left and the attendant told him you were pregnant, you are on desk duty till after the baby is born or should I say you are born", Luna giggled.

"Mrs. Longbottom you are to go home and take care of yourself here are 7 blood replenishers, take it every night before bed. You are to stay in bed for a week and come back here next week." With this the medi-witch released Alice.

Arriving home Tonken immediately put Alice to bed while Frank went to the aurors office to find out what their status was, while he was there he ran into none other than Albus Dumbledore, "Frank how nice to see you, you look tired my boy."

"I was up all night with Alice after the ruckus last night."

"That must be why you seem so different. Please stop by and see me at the school sometime, I need to talk to you."

"I will do that as soon as Ne...Alice can be left for longer time, I was just given the next week to take care of her before she goes back to the medi witch. I will try and get away when I can."

"You look like you could use more rest you look dazed."

"I am fine Professor."

"Call me Albus you aren't my student anymore."

A/N: We have seen the last of Harry and the current time till the end of the fic. Hope this was moving faster and more enjoyable. I am better at action I think, though we often fool ourselves. What could Albus want? Stay tuned and we will find out.

**Thanks to Aleeta6 for beta reading for me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 I love it when a plan comes together...Plan what plan?

Disclaimer: Harry is owned by JKR, but she has allowed the fanfiction community to use him and his world for our pleasure. No money was made on this fic and if your recognize it, it belongs to JKR, the rest is mine.

A/N: There has been an increase in the number of hits for this fic and I am glad to have you reading and hope you enjoy. I invite you to review but please make them constructive so I can improve, not just scorchers.

Remember Neville is in Alice's body and Luna is in Franks.

The next couple of days went by slowly and painfully, for Alice, when she wasn't asleep or talking to Frank, she was in the bathroom, puking blood.

Frank never left her side for more than a couple of minutes. He left when he had to go to the bathroom or to make food for Alice and himself.

It started when Alice woke, with her stomach churning, she ran to the bathroom; she was sick again but Frank was there to support her. When she was done it seemed all her strength left her, she had lost a major amount of blood and she needed it for herself as well as Neville.

... Or Neville needed it for himself and Neville, she was so woozy that she found this funny and started laughing. Frank held her and calmed her, "Alice you are going to be fine but you need rest, I am going to pick you up and carry you to bed is that OK?"

Alice giggled and nodded. Luna marveled at how easy it was for her to pick up Alice, but Frank was a powerful man, now she knew where Neville got it. "Thank you Frank" Luna placed her in bed, and she immediately fell asleep. He figured he had a couple of hours maybe he should go see Professor Dumbledore.

While Luna got ready he realized that he thought of Neville as Alice and wondered how much of that was Frank coming through, Luna wondered if Neville was having the same issue. More and more it seemed that memories of the bodies they were now inhabiting were coming back to them. The way they had found Moody's office was the first time Luna realised this was happening, but they bodies were allowing them to control everything but giving help where needed. Luna began to cry at the thought that she almost lost Neville.

For the next week Frank hovered over Alice, he would not let anything happen to her again. It was good that she was flying a desk now until she gave birth to Neville

... or Neville gave birth to Neville This was all so confusing. Alice tried to send Frank out, but he would not leave and for both the next week dragged. Alice got her strength back and was soon up and around and then it was time to go back to the medi-witch.

"I hope they put me back to full duty, I am tired of laying around".

"Ali...Neville you are on desk duty ordered by Moody, even in all the pain he is in he said that you were to be on a desk. He was hit by a dark curse, and it isn't healing right, and they couldn't save his eye. Dumbledore made that magic eye for him, but he can't use it till he heals."

"Yeah, so who ever is in charge now may let me out in the field."

"Alice you can't go go around risking your life when you are pregnant with ... a child."

"Luna, you know me I used to be a wallflower, then I killed Nagini, I helped defeat the worst dark wizard of our time. We did it and together with Harry and our friends, we could save Harry's parents, we could save my parents, us, from insanity. You know we may be the ones in those beds in the future, if we don't figure a way back."

"Neville, we can't move to change what has happened, that would probably tear the time stream apart. We can't afford to do that we must work at getting back to our time and then we will be safe, but we shouldn't try and change what has happened."

The medi-witch called them in after a long wait, Luna said, "You know muggles complain about doctors making them wait, I guess it is just a human thing not just Muggle." Alice had to chuckle.

"Please Mrs. Longbottom, please sit on the bed, Mr. Longbottom you can sit there," the medi-witch said shortly. "We are very busy today so let's get this over with."

The medi-witch cast a few spells scowled and walked out of the room and returned with the medi-witch who had originally taken care of Neville. The second medi-witch cast several spells and frowned. "Mrs. Longbottom have you noticed any problems with cramps or anything in the last week?"

"Yes, why?"

"I am sorry, it seems you have lost the child you were carrying. We will leave you a few minutes to gather your thoughts, but we need this room so please don't be long."

Frank held Alice as they cried. The medi-witch cleared her throat to hurry them along. Luna helped Neville up and they walked out of the room and headed out. Luna spoke first, "Maybe we need to go see Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, but lets take the express I could use some good memories." They went into the Muggle world and caught a cab to kings cross and were just in time to catch the express to Hogsmeade. The train ran one way each day, and they were lucky today was a day headed to Hogsmeade.

The got a berth at the back of the train just as they used to when heading to and from school. Luna just watched the man she loved in the form of his mother with concern.

"Luna, you know what this means, I have been removed from the timeline, I can't go back to the future. What am I to do now? I must make sure you can make it back and remember me. We need to stop Voldemort here, I won't be there to help Harry and thinking of it I helped him quite a lot. If not for me he wouldn't have won the Triwizard tournament and I destroyed the last Horcrux."

They discussed all of the issues over the hours of the trip and finally arrived at the end of the line just after sundown. "Ain't that ayr Frank and Alice?" The form of a walking mountain blotted out the full moon.

"Hagrid, yeah we are just headed up to the school."

"I will take ya up there; I have a carriage. It ain't safe for ya to be walking up that close to the forest right now been having trouble with some werewolves."

They all got into the carriage and rode up to the school, by the time they made the castle they were all laughing at tails of the marauders. Just as they reached the gates James and Lily appeared with a pop at the side of the road. Lily promptly vomited on the side of the road. James held her long red hair as she finished. Hagrid stopped and helped them into the carriage.

Hagrid dropped them off at the huge front doors, and Frank and Alice helped James get Lily up to Poppie. Poppie quickly got Lily into a gown and into bed, then told the three healthy people to wait in her office. After over a half hour Poppie called James over he burst out laughing, then yelled, "I am going to be a father!" He rushed over and hugged both Alice and Frank. "We are going to all be parents close to the same time." Alice broke into tears, Neville just couldn't seem to hold it back.

Poppie came over and asked what was going on. Frank spoke up, "We just came from St. Mungo's and we lost our child. They said it appeared that it was miscarried."

Poppie lead Alice over to the bed next to Lily, pulled the curtain and changed Alice into the gown. She started doing diagnostic checks and looked puzzled and began to do more tests.

Professor Dumbledore walked in about then. "Hagrid told me you were here I was hoping that you were here to see me Frank."

"I am Professor."

"You know to call me Albus. James, come with Frank and me into Poppie's office." When they reached the office Albus sat in a nice padded chair and Frank and James checked the other two for traps. "I see Alister is rubbing off on you."

"No, we are just trained well as he is always setting traps." As James replied with a grin.

"He will keep you alive. I need to talk to you two, I know the ministry is doing what it can, but I believe a, how should I put it, an outside group might be able to make a difference in the war with Voldemort. Your generation has the most to lose, so I am asking you to join such a group."

There was a knock at the door, and a serious looking Poppie stuck her head in, "If you are done with my office Albus I would like to talk to Frank. You and James should stay in here as this is personal and between myself, Frank and Alice. I also need to speak to you and Lily, James but let me deal with Frank and Alice."

"Of course Poppie. You two can let me know what your answer is but you should talk to your spouses, I would like them to join as well, but I ask you to keep what we have spoken about between yourselves and your wives." With that Dumbledore left and Frank went to talk to Poppie.

"Harry, we have tracked Voldemort to Riddle manor." said an excited Remus.

"There is not much we can do yet, we have to catch him doing something, I will try and get some men sent to watch it. We are already thin watching Luna and Neville here."

"Could they be moved somewhere safer?"

"No, I have tried. The healers want them here, I even offered to pay and so did Neville's grandmother, but we were told that the healers are too busy. I am going to ask Poppie if she will take them on, but I need to get over there. The Death Eaters seem to be reforming, not sure if the new Tom has anything to do with it or not. Harry looked at Neville and Luna laying on the beds, "Come on Remus lets get something to eat."

A/N: OK, I know I said I wouldn't be doing any more with Harry, but a flashback to show that Neville is still in the future, though has the timeline split? A cliffhanger for Neville, I hate to say I like doing that, but normally I don't take as long to write a chapter for a story as I have been this one. I have increased my writing time but also now I have a beta, and that takes time as well, but I am churning them out quicker so I hope you will keep reading. I have chapter 10 almost done should be to Aleeta6 in a couple of days and sometime after that I will post it. Thanks for reading.

Thanks to Aleeta6 for beta reading for me and improving this story.

**Beta note: dun dun dun! What happens next?! You'll have to read the next chapter! :D (* epic voice in the background* if you dare...) Ohi, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 You and me and baby make 2 or is it 5.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling's and she has not given it to me so, I write this for fun not money.

A/N: I am working a little faster as I am slowly organizing my work and personal time. I am giving a little time each night to this story, even if it is just 10 minutes or so it should allow a chapter a week closer to what I normally write. Though I will not push beta, Aleeta6 as she has a life and am grateful for the help I get from her.

A reminder Luna is in Frank Longbottoms body and Neville is in Alice's.

Frank walked out to his wife and sat down on the bed holding her hand. Poppie walked up and cast the muffliato so no one could hear them. "Alice, Frank it is strange, and I have heard of it, but never seen it before, you have a very rare thing going on. Alice you are still pregnant, it is just that we check for consciousness to determine if a witch is pregnant and with how many children. The mother and babies souls are too close to tell that way until birth causes them to develop separately. But they are separate consciousnesses occasionally a mother and child's consciousness are also very closely connected. It seems at least right now your's and your child's are closely aligned. So closely in fact that if a person doing the check is not careful they would miss the second one."

Alice and Frank stared at one another then started laughing in relief, "Thank you Poppie, can we come to you instead of the people at St Mungo's."

"I was going to tell you to do that including delivery. Here is a special port key that will safely bring Alice here when the time comes."

"Thank you so much Poppie."

"I need to talk to James and Lily. I want you to stay here tonight, and we can go to breakfast in the morning with the kids in the great hall. I think you would enjoy that, then you can go back home."

Poppie went to talk to James and Lily. In the meantime Frank and Alice talked. "Luna, I am still alive in the old time line so I may make it back as well, if we can just figure out a way. Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore?"

"I am not sure Neville, we may want this to play out for a bit longer, though I think he may be suspicious already. He is looking at me strangely and said I seem different. But he still asked James and I to join the Order and of course he wants you to join as well. We know your father, mother, James and Lily were all in the order before so we will just have to follow this path."

"It may be the best way for us to find a way home."

The next morning they had breakfast in the Great Hall but sat at the teachers table, they said goodbye, as they said goodbye to James and Lily they were invited over for supper. As they seemed to have a lot more to share now and James wanted to talk to Frank about the invitation Albus had offered, they accepted the offer.

After flooing it home Alice took a nap, Neville was taking a lot out of her. Frank went about setting a new wards on the house. Luna was not going to allow Voldemort an easy route to Alice and her. Luna knew that Alice and Frank had escaped 3 time from Voldemort himself and more from Death eaters, she was going to make sure they made it through if they were still in these bodies when it happened, she also would not allow her and Neville to be cursed to insanity, if she could help it.

Luna knew it was after the first fall of Voldemort that Bellatrix and her buddies had attacked Frank and Alice, but she was not sure what she would do maybe try and go to some other country for a few months after Harry took care of Voldemort.

Alice woke up and took a shower and went looking for Frank she found him in the kitchen sitting at the table reading a book called "Offensive light magic to defeat the darkness". It was by some up and coming wizard by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart. "It is funny, I have no idea of how he made such an impression on everyone. We know he was an idiot, but this book is the worst one I have read."

"He must have improved his fraud as he went. We are supposed to be at James and Lily's in an hour, you better get ready." Luna went up for a quick shower and when he came back down found Neville crying in the living room.

"Are you OK? We can cancel if you are not up to it."

Neville ran and grabbed Luna, "I don't want us to end up like my parents, I want to go home. Listen to me I am being such a wimp, I need to be brave like my dad."

"You have handled more than your father, you have been forced to live as another person and were hurt fighting the worst dark wizard of the age. You destroyed the last horcrux, you were beaten in school and stood up against Voldemort and his minions even when you couldn't directly fight back. You will be facing him again and did you ever think it was you that faced him before, since if we are in the same time line it was you and I that went through this before."

Neville was now bawling, and Luna held him, she patted his back and almost lost it herself, she needed to hold herself together. Even the toughest person has a breaking point and Neville had reached his, she knew her time could come, and she wouldn't know for sure until it happened. Of course Neville was pregnant and wasn't used to female hormones let alone the ones that rushed through him now.

Alice got a hold of herself and settled down, "You need to get ready and I wouldn't think of backing out on Lily and James. We share so much with them. Our kids will grow together even if we don't know about it." Neville gave Frank a watery smile and headed toward the bathroom.

When they were ready Frank and Alice apperated outside of James and Lily's cottage in Godric's Hollow. Walking up the front walk of the cottage Lily was just letting out their cat snitch, it was a black cat with a white "P" on its chest. Alice saw it and grabbed Frank's hand. "It's OK it can't be the same cat." Lily gave them both a bright smile and lead them into the house and into the small sitting room off the entryway.

"We are so glad you came, I hope you don't mind I am running late making dinner I am going to go into the kitchen and put on the finishing touches."

"I will join you Lily." Alice and Lily went into the kitchen.

"Would you like a Fire whiskey Frank?"

"Just a butter beer would be fine."

"Always the one to keep a clear head, in these times even though I need the escape, I think maybe I will begin try and do that as well."

Frank broke the the subject of Albus' question. "What do you think of Professor Dumbledore's question?"

"We are in troubled times, our wives, our coming families and ourselves are all in danger, the future itself is in danger. I am going to join as is Lily, but we will see how involved we will be since Lily is expecting. What are your plans?"

"We are going for it, we figure we need to help stop Voldemort or we will not know the freedom we know now in the future."

"I think you are correct, we can't let this go on but we are Aurors."

"The more reason we will be able to help, and you being a Marauder should help as well, you have a particular set of skills that could be useful. By the way, how did you slip out from Voldemort the other day, I know you dueled him to a stop but how did you get outside without getting killed?"

"I used a stink sap dungbomb that Sirius, Remus, Peter and I have been working on."

"So the Marauders saved you, good friends stick together. That is exactly what I am talking about, you all should be in this thing that Albus is planning."

A strange look crossed James face. "You know the reputation the Black family has and Remus has his own problems, Peter well I don't think he would be much help."

"Not our decision anyway it is Albus' decision anyway."

"Dinner is served boys." Lily had entered the room unnoticed by the men.

"Frank, Lilly has made a wonderful dinner of baked chicken, vegetable medley, and a wonderful pudding. It was nice to have a simple quiet supper with friends. In the end Alice invited them over to their house for supper.

A/N. This chapter was was difficult for me to write, not sure why it seemed like a good idea but I don't feel at this point that it is really needed. I had plans for it but don't think I accomplished it, and in the process it became muddled.

Next chapter is about half done I hope to start posting on a weekly bases as my big work project has gone to production, so I feel more like being on the comp at home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Christmas at the Longbottoms.

Disclaimer: Still poor so I don't own Harry Potter or his world, I make no money for this story.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the last chapter was short, and this one will most likely be as well. Once again Neville is in Alice Longbottom's body and Luna is in Franks. I switch back and forth hoping to make it less confusing while not writing Frank/Luna or Alice/Neville.

The month of December was flying by and Christmas rolled around, Alice and Frank were going to spend the day at the Longbottom manor, Neville realized he had not seen his grandmother in this timeline until she floo called Frank about dinner. Neville was surprised how young she looked, it was strange she was smiling, the only time he had seen her smile was when he was honored after the war. They, were to be at the manor for Christmas dinner at 1 pm.

On Christmas morning Frank and Alice got up and had a lazy breakfast, he was worried because there had been some buzz that an attack was coming he hope it would not be today, this was a special day. Frank and Alice exchanged gifts and sat listening to the WW network, it was all automated Christmas music today but they really enjoyed it. Frank finished wrapping the gifts for his mother, father, aunt and uncle.

Neville had told her what they would like, for his uncle he got a pound of Honeydukes white chocolate, his aunt a bottle of a fine Pedro Romero sherry, his father a bottle of Old Ogdens and his mother he bought a large box of chewing gum, Nevill wasn't sure why he thought that was something she would like, but it felt right.

At noon they flooed to Longbottom manner, Neville felt strange receiving a loving hug from his grandmother, how the lost of her son and daughter in law to insanity must have been devastating. Neville was wondering how was she dealing with this crisis.

Neville started wondering what had happened to their bodies in their own time. Were they there and alive for them to go back too, or had they died when they were brought back. Many things were going through his head, if they bodies had died and they go back they would be dead as well.

Once again the emotions started to overwhelm him, now he understood about hormones in women, it was something how women were able to function at all. Men were not affected as much by hormones , but it seems women were influenced much more, especially when they were expecting. Neville had not grown with hormones fluctuating so he had even more of a hard time coping.

Neville's grandmother came and put his arms around Alice and stroked her back as Frank guided her over to the couch. "Frank get Alice a glass of water. Alice honey, I know what is going on between the hormones and the trauma of all that has happened you need rest. I would like you and Frank to stay at least tonight to give you time to relax, and I am going to come and help you at home for a few weeks. I won't intrude, but you could use the support, and I have time on my hands."

"That would be great, I will talk to frank about staying tonight."

"Alice, I forgot to tell you I have invited your parents over." Neville never had met his mother's parents, he was excited about meeting them.

Frank put all the presents under the tree for the gift exchange. The rest of the guests were arriving when the doorbell rang and a pretty woman and a tall handsome man walked in, Nevill ran over to them and hugged them. Tears ran down her face he was meeting people he either never knew or barely knew or who seemed to have changed so much before he was old enough to remember. Alice's memories flooded Neville's consciousness and she collapsed.

"Poor girl, this pregnancy has been rough on here, I talked to Ms. Nott at St. Mungo's, she said she had found she lost the child. Then Poppie fire called her from Hogwarts and told her to send over Alice's records because she was taking over Alices pregnancy it was a special case and Ms. Nott had missed the child." Alice stirred and Augusta watched her for a second.

Augusta continued, "Most people don't know, but Poppie was top of her class at healer school, was the youngest Chief Medi-witch at St. Mongo's then people became jealous of her success and made her life hell. When Dumbledore found out he ask her to come and be the Healer at the school and she would be allowed to do all the research she wished to do."

"I hear she has been working with a former student, Damocles I think was the name, for a potion on a cure for wereism, she has taken a strong interest in helping werewolves, said she has broken the hold her predigest has had on her, and still has on most of the magical community." Everyone looked in shock at Neville's great uncle Algie as he finished speaking. "It is about time we help those affected by that disease, I know some and they are great except when their little furry problem acts up."

Alice stirred a little more to let them know she was awake. "Sorry to be so weak everyone, lets all go and have some dinner. We are here to celebrate the birth of Jesus, not make over me."

Luna joined in helping Alice up, "We all should enjoy this Christmas as next year we will have a little one to listen to cry."

"Yeah, instead of me." Alice chuckled. She was shaking as she walked to the dinner table. When the large meal was done Alice was feeling better. The conversation started with the normal family talk, and it moved on from there, there were rumors about the new group Albus had began to put together to fight Voldemort and who may have been invited by him to join.

The elder Longbottoms were in agreement with Dumbledore that more needed to be done. The Ministry was not doing enough to stop this maniac, they hoped somehow Dumbledore would do it. Alice and Frank were both thinking he would with the help of an unborn child, but it would be many years and many deaths.

After dinner they all moved into den and had some drinks served by the house elves, as the house elf came up to Frank, and quietly said, "Yous not Mr. Frank but youis. I should tell Master and Misses but I am not sure what I's tell them. If you's hurt any of them I will fixed you." The elf then gave Luna a drink and moved on to his uncle.

Luna motioned for Alice to follow her into the other room. "Neville, the elf that served me knows something is wrong. What are we going to do?"

"What did the elf say?" Luna quickly repeated what it had said. "We needn't worry then, we are not going to hurt them, so no problem."

"I guess you are right, don't know what I was thinking." They returned to the party, just as the doorbell rang. Neville's grandfather lead a man about Frank and Alice's age into the room. "Frank, Alice, Charles is here to talk to you."  
"Please call me Croaker, I might not answer to my real name as no one uses it much anymore."  
"Merry Christmas Croaker, Alice and I are pleased that you left your own family to come see us on Christmas."

"After all we have been through together I feel you are my family. I need to talk to you two alone if that would be possible, Ministry business."

"You may use my den Frank."

"Thank you Dad, this way Croaker, Alice can you lead the way."

When they got to the den and Frank closed the door Croaker proceeded to put high level privacy charms on the room. "Frank, Alice there is a problem." Both Luna and Neville noticed he was covering them with his wand. "I have been your friend since we were 11 and on the Hogwarts express. The routine scans at the Ministry detected a change in your consciousness. The people I am talking to are not my friends. Don't reach for your wands. Now I want an explanation, the scan shows my friends are in there, but so is someone else, I buried the scans till I talked to you to find out if I should arrest you."

"Mr. Croaker, Alice is still in here, and we have not possessed them, the consciousness you are currently talking to is Alice and Frank's son Neville, the one in Frank is Luna my wife. We were sent back in time by a Dark Lord from the future, we don't know how to get back, or we would. We are newlyweds and to tell the truth we don't like being in my parent's bodies. It would scar me to do what newlyweds would normally do after just a short time married".

"So Voldemort sent you back?"

"Sort of, Voldemort will disappear in just under 2 years from now, but will return just over a decade after he disappears, he is then defeated by the son of James and Lily Potter when he is 17 years old. Then another Dark Lord comes that is where it becomes even more confusing."

"OK, let me ask a question and do one scan and that will prove if you are telling the truth. Is the child Alice is carrying you, Neville?

"Yes, it is."

"Croaker used a spell to scan Alice."  
"There are three consciousnesses in your body Alice, and two are identical except for age and experience. I believe you I will try and help you, one thing I can do is alter the scans at the ministry so they will not catch you that way. Now I need to say goodbye to your family and get back to mine."

"Thank you Croaker, we don't know when we may go back to the future, so we will thank you now."

"Good luck you two, I will try and figure out anyway I can help you. Goodnight."

Neville and Luna lead Croaker back to the front door and said goodbye. They then went back to Alice's parents. They caught up on all things on that side of the family. Neville and Luna totally enjoyed themselves.

The WW network broke in and announced a large number of attacks by Deatheaters, the floo network had been locked down except for emergency personnel and all Aurors were to report for duty immediately.

Just as Alice and Frank were getting ready to leave an owl dropped a letter into Alice's hands. She opened it, it was short and read.

Alice you are not to report for work, you are on leave till after your baby is bore.

Constant Vigilance,

Alister

**A/N: I have been slow writing this it was a tough chapter for some reason so it took a lot longer than I wanted. Next chapter should be faster as it is going to have a lot of action which I feel I write well and is quick for me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world so anything that is here that is familiar probably the property of JKR.

Chapter 12... Boxing day with Friends.

"What does Moody want me to do for the next 7 and a half months. Stay at home and be a nice house wife? I can't even go into work and fly a desk." Neville had been ranting for almost an hour when they got home.

"At least you are still getting paid, and you will go back once the baby is born." The vase next to Alice exploded. "Nev, you need to calm down you will destroy the house."

"Your right, what's done is done."

"Remember we are to go to Potter Manor tomorrow for boxing day, James has been bugging us all month and since our folks are close to his, we really should get to bed soon."

The following morning Neville and Luna got up and had a leisurely breakfast and then Luna went into the office to do some paperwork and returned home before noon to floo to Potter Manor. Neville made some cookies while Frank was away so they could take them to the party.

When they were ready to go they went to the floo and threw in a pinch of powder the flames turned green and Frank stepped in and said "Potter Manor" and was flung out of the fireplace. "Something is wrong we need to get to Potter Manor, we will apperate to the orchard, I have a bad feeling". They quickly turned, and everything went dark, and the air seemed to tighten around then it was a bright day. Heading toward the Manor they heard spells being yelled and explosions and could see flashes of light brighter than the sunlight. Luna you need to go on up to the fight I will try and snipe from here in the trees. I hate to say it, but that fight is not for a pregnant woman."

Frank made his way around the edge of the stone wall as Alice moved closer through the trees. Alice spotted a Death eater at the edge of the wood and dropped him with a stunner. Moving into position and looked over the field of battle. The defenders were in the manor, which was on fire, the death eaters mostly were in the garden, then Alice saw a death eater hidden on a grassy knoll near Frank draw a bead on him with his wand. Alice used a summoning charm to drop a large statue on the death eater, Frank spun and hit a second one with a stunner. Frank was now outed. He began to fight in earnest.

Alice who had always been good at long range spells, dropped 3 death eaters with snap spells. Frank had also dropped two death eaters but was wounded. The defenders were now forced out of the house because of the fire. They ran while flinging spells the 6 or seven people who came out hit several death eaters. It was then that it happened Lord Potter came out of the door and took a killing curse to the chest. Jame lost it and came out flinging spells, he looked so like Harry when he lost his control. The spells came so fast that his wand began to smoke. Alice, Frank and Lily all had the same idea and kept placing shields in front of James and the other people from the house let loose. The Death eaters began to fall from James' overpowered bludgers, and he pulled on onto the spear of a statue, others fell to the others spells. The remaining death eaters grabbed their wounded and apperated, they knew the battle had turned, but more important they had killed the man they had come to kill. There were more pops as the aurors finally arrived.

James looked exhausted, he walked over and knelt down by his fathers body. The others could see the rage boiling in James. His mother was tending to the injured with the help of arriving Medical personnel. People could feel power crackling off James. Frank walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "James, I am so sorry. If we would have been quicker, getting here."

"No! It was better you came the way you did as you would have been in the house with us and not been able to flank them! This is only one persons fault, and I will see the end of him. Lord Voldemort will be taken down, and I am going to do what I can to drop him." Everything stopped while James vented. He stayed and helped with the injured got Lady Potter to their house in Godric's Hollow. He returned to the manor or what was left of it the fire was still going though it had consumed all of the fuel. It had not been fiendfyre, but it was a cursed fire all the same.

James sat on the only thing not damaged by the attack the a bench by the fish pond and cried, he was exhausted, but still rage flowed through him, like the tears did down his cheeks. Snow began to fall and so did James rage but as it did it was replaced by despair.

After hours of sitting in the cold and snow James stood and walked from the garden turned into a stag and ran for the woods, not knowing what was going on in his own home.

Lily didn't know what to do, Lady Potter had taken to her bed in the guest room and had not moved except to use the bathroom, she would not eat or talk, she didn't seem to sleep either. Whenever Lily, Sirius, or Remus looked in on her she was just staring at a picture of Lord Potter. "James needs to be here, his mother needs him, and there is much to be done, and Lady Potter is not able to do it." Sirius was worried for both his friends mother and his friend. "James has to be strong, and stand against this or it will look like he is going to let everyone run over him. He can't show weakness now, he was raised as I was knowing how politics work, and we need to get him back here."

Remus looked at Sirius, "Your the dog track him down, since it is a full moon I would be no help today tonight or tomorrow. You should go get Frank, and we will go find him, one of keen nose."

Sirius looked at Remus like he had grown another head, "You are smarter than you look, and being as you look like a bookworm you must be pretty smart. But I can't release the hound with Frank around."

"Maybe we should let Frank in on our secrets.'

"You maybe right."

Remus left for his home to hold up for the night, and Sirius went to find Frank. Sirius found Frank at the office, and he was glad to go with him to look for James.

James in the meantime had had ran for hours and the sun was just coming up as he looked out over the cliff at the rising sun. The sun was warm on his face and he was tired from the run he had just done. All of what had happened made James so tired he dropped his guard. He didn't notice the smell of the human before the shot ran out, James jumped off the cliff and transformed on the way down the cliff and used a cushioning charm. Even with the charm he hit hard, and blood gushed from his arm. He quickly backed into the cave at the bottom of the hill and used a charm to slow the blood, but he couldn't stop it. James lost consciousness from shock and blood loss.

Two days later James was awaken by Frank, "Hey buddy took Sirius and I quite awhile to sniff you out", Frank had a smirk on his face , the muggle police want to ask you some questions. Some hunter said he was shooting at a stag, and it jumped over the cliff, when he went to find it he found you. You may want to tell them there it was what they call a ricochet. I will be back in an hour to take you home. Your cloths and wand are in the drawer" With that Frank looked around and apperated.

James found his wand and cloths in a drawer like Frank said, and took out his wand and when the police came in used the cufundus charm and told them a story of being at the bottom of the cliff feeling a sharp pain and he lost consciousness. Of course the police believed it even though there was no way that a ricochet would have been able to hit him, but the charm did what he wanted.

An hour and a half later Frank took James home. James was upset when he found out his mother had taken to bed and had shut down. He went in to talk to her but all she did was stare at the photo of the man she had loved for all her adult life.

James was sure of one thing he would make the people responsible for this pay, especially Voldemort. James started making plans to push an offensive against the death eaters, and he would be helping Dumbledore all he could.

James ate and made some soup for his mother and took it up and feed her. He sat by the bed and held his mothers hand and fed her soup. Luna was there to help Lily walked into the room and covered James at one in the morning as he had fallen asleep. The next morning Luna convinced James to take a shower and stayed with his mother. "Mrs. Potter, it is important that James and Lily stay strong, you need to show them how to do it. I am really not Frank, I am Luna Lovegood, I married Neville Longbottom in the future. Frank, Alice, James and Lily are very important to stopping Voldemort, you need to be strong for them."

Lady Potter looked at Luna, "Don't lie to me young man, you still are not too big to turn over my knee."

"I speak the truth My lady."

"Tell me what you know about our futures."

"I don't feel I can say much without risking the future, but like I said James, Lily, Frank and Alice as well as Sirius and Remus will play major roles in stopping Voldemort."

A/N Sorry this took so long, I will not drop this story it and the next one will be finished before I go on to my next item it just may take some time.


End file.
